Keep in Touch
by xKudosx
Summary: The Angels take the Ponds away from the Doctor for good, leaving him empty. In his TARDIS, an idea springs up. In his desperate condition, he takes it. Rated M in case.
1. Prologue

**So I'm trying a different kind of fanfic. Got seriously addicted to Doctor Who over the summer and thought I could maybe try writing for it. So this is a version where Eleven thinks of a way to get in touch with Rose. Dunno if I'll continue, it'll be up to you guys. Oh, and do tell me if I'm getting their "accents" right, not sure I'll get it quite right... Never wrote for British charries before. It'll be written mostly in the Doctor's point of view.**

**This story is post Angels Take Manhattan, when the Ponds disappear from the Doctor's life. He gets a little desperate and goes back on what he said to an old friend a long time ago. It's rated M just in case, but in the end, if nothing to drastic happens, I'll switch it to T. **

**I do not own any of the Doctor Who references. Anything you recognize belongs to the appropriate creator/owner.**

* * *

**Keep in Touch**

**Prologue**

The Doctor looked up from his seat at the woman who had entered his TARDIS. Impossible, yet here she was, just as frozen as he was. He could see her quite clearly, the one who had trapped his hearts, now taking tentative steps towards him, as though still not quite sure this was real. When she had walked up the few steps and stopped next to he console, she finally broke down. Tears streaming down her beautiful face, it jolted the Doctor back to life. He swallowed with difficulty, finding that there was a knot in his throat. He got up and crossed the short distance to where she was sitting on the floor, gazing at him through tears with absolute disbelief. Crouching down to her, he brought up a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, only to find his hand was shaking. That was all the woman needed, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging herself to him. The Doctor hesitated for a moment longer, then pulled her closer. He himself felt a tear fall, and was surprised that this human could bring out such emotions from him, after all he'd seen, done and been through. He laughed quietly, his breath shaky and turned his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"The damned universe never let me finish my sentence..." He paused, hoping his voice wouldn't crack or falter "What I wanted to say is 'Rose Tyler, I love you too.'"


	2. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys! First actual chapter. Don't know how it'll turn out, so please don't hesitate to drop a comment/review. By the by, sorry the prologue was so short, just didn't think I should have added anything else, or it would have ruined it... So yeah, enjoy! ^-^**

**Anything you might recognize belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Rose went away**

**So the Doctor is blue**

**Ask Donna "Where's the Doctor?"**

**She'll say "Doctor Who?"**

**Sarah Jane and Martha**

**and now both the Ponds**

**Had their fun with the Doctor**

**But now they are gone**

**So ask me again why the TARDIS is blue**

**There's a sad man inside**

**With both hearts torn in two**

**Keep in Touch**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor's P.O.V

It was a bright, sunny day in Manhattan. The Doctor had brought Amy and Rory there for a nice picnic. Something relaxing for once, Rory had asked. Of course the Timelord willingly complied, since he would then have time to read his new novel. _Melody Malone _was quite an interesting woman, reminding him of his wife. The moment he saw the name he pictured River in the place of the detective, making the book so much more... _interesting_.

"Doctor, you're doing it again..." Amy complained.

"I'm _reading_!" he replied, a little bit exasperated.

"Out loud. Please could you not?"

The Doctor sighed, and realized there was something different about Amy, and went on to point it out.

"What's the book?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York." he grinned.

"She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden." Amy recited sarcastically, pushing her glasses up her nose

"Oh, you've read it?"

"You read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!" the red headed girl rolled her eyes.

Of course that would lead to a jab at the Doctor on how only he would fall for a character in a book. Which eventually lead to the Doctor pointing out that Amy had lines on her eyes. Rory left to get coffee, and the Doctor was now reading to Amy, using the rather useful reading glasses she now carried around.

"As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began. I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes." The Doctor grinned and opened his mouth to continue when Amy cut across him.

"Beware the yowzah. Do not, at this point, yowz." She sighed. "Doctor? What did the skinny guy say?"

He stayed silent for a moment, gazing at the words written at the bottom of the page. With a puckered brow, he continued "He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'"

* * *

That was basically what had led them all to the roof of Winter Quay. The doctor had just climbed up the fire escape to see Rory and Amy standing on the edge of the roof, getting ready to jump. It all happened a little to quickly after that... Before he knew it, Amy, his little Amelia Pond was gone forever. He would never see her again. Funnily enough, time decided that was the moment to slow everything down. His hearts seemed to break a thousand times over. He knew this would happen. It didn't make it any less painful. The fact that she was technically still alive hurt him even more. Despite him being a lord of time, it refused to bend to his will in this circumstance.

Crouching down, he clutched his chest, hugging himself tightly. He sobbed, feeling it rack through his entire being. _Well, there it is then, _he thought miserably, _the universe finally got its way and broke me._ He felt River's hand on his back, and he followed her back into the TARDIS. She asked a few questions and left. Remembering the last page he tore out of the book earlier that day, he hurried back to the place where they had been relaxing all together only a few hours ago. Stifling the emotions that were threatening to rise, and picked up the page to read his companion's last words to him. When he'd finished the page, he went back to his TARDIS, feeling worse than he had in years. Why couldn't he just keep his friends _safe_? No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the people he cared for were always ripped away from him in the most painful ways.

Walking through the halls to his room, the Timelord thought of all his friends, how he had failed them. Two technically dead, one who had the brain power of his kind but could never remember, one he had hurt too much emotionally that she couldn't stand being with him anymore. Finally, his mind came back to Rose Tyler, as it always did. Trapped in an alternate universe. Safe, of course, now that she wasn't with him anymore, but he knew that she was miserable. Once again, his fault. No matter how much danger, or how much pain she went through because of him, she had still remained by his side. His loyal companion, the most important one... No, he couldn't allow himself to think of a human that way. He outlived them hundreds of times over. It would never work.

Stroking the picture of her on the small screen, he thought of all the times he had with her. He sniffled softly, and brought up a hand to his face, realizing that it was wet. Wiping away the tears, an idea struck him hard, like a blow to the head. Blinking a couple times, he tried breathing again, having more success. The idea was so desperate, yet so tempting. It was also risky, crossing his own timeline. He stayed frozen on the bed for a few seconds, then leaped into action. Running through the hallways to his console, he slipped his phone in his pocket and straightened his bowtie, hope blossoming in his chest.

Setting an exact time and date, he pulled a lever, jerking the TARDIS into action. She offered a little resistance, but the Doctor was very insistent, overriding any safety procedures that she would start. Once the blue box had jolted rather violently and stopped shaking, he walked out the door to see London, exactly as it was before the Daleks and the Cybermen had ripped his most favored friend away from him. Quickly making the TARDIS invisible, he ran to where the TARDIS had been parked in the past, right in the corner of a playground. Staying a reasonable distance away, he waiting for his counterpart and Rose-a stab of pain flashed through his hearts at the sight of her-came out and set of towards her flat. He gazed longingly after her until she disappeared, then ran towards the TARDIS. Snapping his fingers to open the door, he rushed inside and navigated his way to Rose's bedroom. Seeing the cellphone on her bedside table, he grabbed it and quickly punched in the numbers, setting the name as "Bad Wolf". He then hurried out and locked the doors of the time machine behind him. It groaned in protest, feeling that the key was from a different time. "I know, I know." the Doctor muttered, finishing up and walking back towards his own TARDIS.

Being as distracted as he was, he ran into her, falling to the ground and cursing. _Right, invisible..._ He shook his head and snapped his fingers once more, making a rectangle of light appear out of thin air. He walked in and sat down on the stairs leading up to the console. There was no point in going anywhere, he'd probably be so distracted he'd crash his TARDIS. So he waited. And waited. He kept checking the time, remembering the events as it past. He took out the phone and started fiddling with it, hoping that it would be soon now. He started pacing, playing with the controls, straightening and re-straightening his bowtie. Finally, he got fed up and sat on the chair by the console, looking at the photograph of the one who was making him so restless. Many hours past before he gave up and went to bed. Tossing the phone on his night table, he flopped onto the mattress, knowing he would not sleep.

That's when it rang.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Oh lawd, what will the poor Doctor do? I know it sucks, leaving you with this cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist! It was too good, and too easy! ^-^ But don't worry, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 'Till then, review! Tell me what you think! I want to know, 'cause if you are unsatisfied, it won't get better if you stay silent.**

**~Kudos **


	3. Chapter 2

**1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a Timewar**

**5, 6, 7, 8, Daleks scream "EXTERMINATE!"**

**9, 10, 11, 12, the Doctor died and silence fell**

**12, 11, 10, 9, here he goes back in time**

**8, 7, 6, 5, saving everybody's lives**

**4, 3, 2, 1, grab her hand and whisper "Run..."**

**Keep in Touch**

**Chapter 2**

Rose P.O.V.

She felt as if she were falling. Falling down a long, long tunnel. Except her fall would never end, she would never be put to peace by reaching the bottom of the pit and dying. No, she was forced to endure the darkness, the pain of hitting the walls, her spirit breaking as her bones would. But never, _never, _could her injuries be fatal. She was doomed to suffer a lifetime of agony.

* * *

I suppose you could say that it had started when Rose and her Doctor had been separated into two different universes the first time. She couldn't see a future for herself. Mickey, Pete and Jackie took turns staying with her, day and night. They used this time to try to get her interested in other things. But they would probably have had more success at convincing a Dalek not to hate. She was empty, just a shell.

The Tylers and Mickey were starting to give up hope that she would ever get back to some kind of normal when things started looking up. Out of nowhere, Rose started working on a dimension cannon, trying to make it work once more. What's more, she actually succeeded, with a little help from Torchwood. She then spent almost a whole year jumping dimensions just to find the right one. Whenever she came back to Pete's world, she always had a wild look in her eye saying that next time would be the right one. Next time, she would see her Doctor. But with that she also carried stories of the stars going out. Just disappearing completely. But she would run off and teleport before anyone could question her further.

"Alright, Jackie." Pete sighed one day. He and Jackie were sitting at their kitchen table, enjoying a nice Sunday morning. "This has gone on long enough. We have to stop her... You and I both know she'll never find him, there are just too many possibilities. It could take a _lifetime_. She's wasting away, obsessed with this impossible dream. It's not healthy."

"You know it'll kill her, sweetheart. As much as I would love to see her living a normal life, I've learnt that she would never settle for that. Trust me, I've tried to get her to stay with me, but she's just got a hard-head." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Wonder who she got that from..." she added with a glare.

"What, me? You're the one-" He was cut off by Jackie's look, and he went back to reading the paper, sighing in defeat.

Jackie saw her husband's face and gave in. "Alright, when she comes back, we'll have a talk..." They were expecting her that week anyways. Rose had told them that she would always come back within two weeks time to update them.

Except she wouldn't be coming back. The next day, Jackie got a text from Rose.

_Found it._

She also included the coordinates if anyone wanted to come back to the dimension along with a hint that guns would be needed. So that day, Jackie and Mickey packed up and teleported to their daughter's aid, leaving Pete with Tony.

And so, the Doctor and Rose were reunited. Well, for a short time, but it did wonders on Rose. She almost returned to normal, her entire being sighing in relief from the pain she didn't know she was enduring. But of course, that couldn't last. How could it, when the universe seemed to be so against them being together?

The feeling of betrayal when the Doctor left her once more in Canary Warf was overwhelming. Unbearable. It dulled down slightly when the meta-crisis was explained to her, and when they kissed-oh dear, how long had she been dreaming of feeling those lips on hers? But he still left her, _her_ Doctor left her. Yes, she was glad that she could technically be with him, but she did not want this human representation. If she was to have the Doctor, she wanted the real version, two hearts and all. It's seemed that the universe heard her and thought her ungrateful, because it reciprocated. The meta-crisis lasted about an hour before his mind started burning. As a last resort, he made himself forget everything. And so that was how John Smith was born into that universe.

After losing the Doctor twice in one day, she tried desperately to be friends with John. She only succeeded in becoming enemies. Where the Doctor thought her funny and clever, John thought her silly and impudent. No matter how hard she tried, he only hated her more. When she tried explaining how they knew each other, he just scoffed and started believing she was crazy. Instead of picking her, as the Doctor intended, John went on and married a doctor at a local hospital. Rose had gone to the wedding, stood in the corner of the church were there were shadows. That was how she came by the Doctor's number. After the wedding, she was scrolling down her contact list to call her mother for a lift. But one of the contacts froze her in place. Once her heart had started beating again, and that she was breathing, she pressed on the contact with a trembling finger.

It rang twice then picked up. On the other side, the voice of man who was out of breath could be heard.

"Rose Tyler, I've been waiting a long while for your call."

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But to be fair, I _did_ post two at once, so that makes up for it... right? Anyways, drop a comment/review. Tell me what you think. So sorry I had you guys waiting for the chapters, but my computer is working now, so we should be good now... Also, started adding poems and stuff at the beginning of the chapters... Yeah, just saw these on the interwebs and thought I'd put 'em up for you to see ^_^**

**~Kudos**


	4. Chapter 3

**Keep in Touch**

**Chapter 3**

Doctor's P.O.V.

The Doctor raised the phone to his ear and spoke with a shaky breath, feeling like he'd just run ten miles.

"Rose Tyler, I've been impatiently waiting your call." he managed.

He listened closely for her reply, but all he could hear was a shallow gasping, and a crowd of voices in the background.

"Rose?" he asked anxiously, once he had his breathing under control. "Are you alright?"

Her silence went on for a few more moments before she finally replied.

"Doctor...?" Her voice was a questioning whisper. It had a touch of pain and disbelief that wrenched at his hearts, as the Timelord took it as a bad sign. Surely she wouldn't sound like this if she had his former self's duplicate?

"Yes..." he replied cautiously, thinking desperately of what could have gone wrong.

"Doc... Doctor..." Her voice had gone dead. Absolutely monotone. He was now getting very worried indeed. Something horrible happened, he was sure of it.

"Rose, what is it? What's happened?" He spoke to her in an urgent, worried voice.

"Could you believe if I told you that I've just attended your wedding?" She mused, speaking casually, though without emotion. She let out a short burst of air, and the Doctor realized that she actually _chuckled_. But it was empty, it sounded wrong. "Funny how I thought that if I were to be at your wedding, I would have been at the altar with you..."

The Doctor froze, horrified. He cleared his throat and tried to sound normal. "So my counterpart has forgotten everything, has he?"

"Yep, and he also hates me. Absolutely _loathes _me... Thinks I should be in a loony bin."

At this, the Doctor felt anger starting to boil deep inside him. No body, no even the Doctor _himself, _could say that about Rose and get away with it. "Rose, listen to me, I'm locking onto your coordinates." he growled, jumping up from his bed and racing to the console room. "I'm coming to get you."_  
_

That seemed to stir something in Rose. "Doctor, you told me that was impossible."

The Doctor smiled, pushing a couple buttons and plugging the cellphone into the console. He transferred the call to the telephone in the console and putting it on speakerphone. "Yes, I did tell you that, didn't I?"

"Wh- Are you saying that it _is _possible, and that you just kept away for some other reason...?" The hurt in his pink and yellow human's voice speared him straight through both hearts.

"No! Well, yes... But it's for a very good reason!" he stammered, trying to get the right words out, fumbling with the controls slightly. "It isn't that I didn't _want _to see you. Quite the contrary, I wanted nothing more than to go through the void and grab you. But I would have risked the destruction of the universes, and I couldn't bring myself to rip you away from your family. I couldn't bring myself covet you any longer, what with all the pain I've caused you already. How could I go on hurting you just because of my own selfish needs? Of course I will do this properly when I get to you, but I need to ask you now. Could you forgive me? Could you find it in yourself to forgive this foolish old man?" He realized that he had been rambling, so he stopped to slow his breathing and clear his throat, attempting to return his voice to it's normal pitch.

Once he was once more in control somewhat of his emotions, he attempted to finish what he wanted to say. "I will come to your universe, Rose. I'll burn up a hundred suns for power if that's what it takes. But I want you to know something before. I will not force you to come with me. I'll try to park the TARDIS somewhere around where I did last. Bad Wolf Bay... I'll stay there for as long as possible, all you would have to do is to come see me. If by the end of the day you aren't there, I'll assume you.. that you won't... And so I won't bother you anymore. I won't hold it against you, I won't even blame you. Just know that everything I did, it was to keep you safe. I'll understand if you don't want to see me after what... what my counterpart did, or what I did, for that matter."

There was a short silence which the Doctor thought would never end. "Yes." The line went dead after that one word, but it filled the Timelord with hope. Yes, that was one of his favorite emotions. Hope.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with an almighty groan, shaking so much that the Doctor was thrown into a wall. He bounced up and crossed the distance between him and the doors in a few long lopes. Touching the smooth wood, he suddenly felt nervous. And _very _self-conscious. Would she come? Would she even _like _ him in this regeneration? He remembered painfully the last time he regenerated, she was absolutely devastated, fearing that her Doctor was gone forever. Well, that was both times he regenerated with her... The thought didn't help his nerves. Turning to the reflective surface of one of the handle bars, he quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightened his bow tie. He then took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Yes, it was definitively Bad Wolf Bay. Satisfied he was in the right spot, he went back in, slightly glad Rose wasn't there yet. Not that he was nervous of seeing her. No, the Doctor was _never_ shy because of girls. Certainly not pretty human women, with blond hair and soft skin. No, not even those that understood him completely, reading his face like a book. Not needing to be saved every time they went on an adventure, and even succeeding in save _him. _No, certainly not those girls. He just needed to... let the TARDIS cool down from that complicated voyage. Yes, the poor, sexy thing needed a good rest. This universe was perfect for it.

The loud groan behind him put that argument up for debate.

Sighing, he settled into the chair near the console, murmuring words of comfort to his beloved. And a couple hours later, the TARDIS got what she wanted. The Doctor heard a key being inserted into the key hole, and the blue box sighed in response, recognizing her wolf. And in she came, round eyed, looking like she was seeing ghosts.

* * *

**So? Not bad, right? Does this compensate for the lack of updates? Hopefully... Anyways, computer is back up and running better than ever. So here you go guys, as promised. Now, I know they're short, but my muse has been running low and I wanted to give guys something asap. So you know what stimulates muse? _Reviews..._ Just saying. Tell me what you guys think! I wanna know. Is it good, bad? Should I continue? _Please_ tell me!**

**Until next time,**

**~Kudos**


	5. Chapter 4

**Keep in Touch**

**Chapter 4**

_No, no, no, no, no! _What was he doing? This was _Rose Tyler._ He couldn't go and start making sentimental ties with her. He just couldn't. It was wrong; he was a Timelord, and she was _human._ It would just torture him even more when she would die. How can he be doing this? After all the years of saying he didn't do domestics. He'd just created the biggest domestic bond there is!

But there was the voice in the back of his head. The one that told him to jump into the pit of Satan. The one who constantly egged him on, always making him run smack into the middle of danger. And it was telling him now, _why not?_ Could it really be that bad? Honestly, would it really be the end of the world? Couldn't he just keep her this once? Finally get something back for all the sacrifices he'd had to make for the universe. With his hands running down her body, it wasn't very hard to entertain the idea. And anyways, those ties that were between his hearts and the woman he was holding were already there, waiting. In the end, Rose's kisses were already dispelling his doubtful thoughts. They were actually dispelling any thoughts, for that matter.

Without really thinking about it, his hand glided down her back and found the edge of her shirt. Pausing there for only a moment, he pushed his fingers under the fabric, marveling at how soft her skin was. When his touch brought a soft moan out of her, his thoughts went haywire. His internal dilemma now _completely _forgotten, he quickly stood and swung her up in his arms. Her giggle had him chuckling along, but their laughs didn't last very long. Soon the Doctor was stumbling down the halls of the TARDIS, not really pay attention to anything other than the woman he was kissing. He sneaked a peek down the hall and saw that the door to his bedroom was only a few feet away. Silently thanking his ship, he quickly opened the door and layed the human down on the bed. Looking down at her with dark, lust filled eyes, he swiftly undid his bow tie, throwing it in a corner along with his jacket. Toeing off his shoes, he climbed up, stopping when he was hovering over her.

"Are you sure..." he couldn't hide the desire in his voice, but he couldn't help but ask anyways.

She didn't even answer him. Hooking a hand behind his neck, she pulled his lips to hers. Her kiss was soft, but demanding. He seeked entrance to her mouth, running his tongue over her swollen lips. There was no resistance, her own tongue playing with his. He felt her hand slid down between them, reaching for the bulge that was pushing against her stomach. The moment her fingers brushed against him, he gave an involuntary shudder. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, but his lips did not leave her skin for a moment. He traveled up to her ear and down her jaw line, to her throat. Her fingers threaded through his hair, tightening in response. He went for the spot right over her jugular vein and stayed there, sucking a nipping at her skin, teasing her. He could feel her getting impatient, wanting more. She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt roughly. Pulling his braces off, she all but ripped the shirt off of him, wanting to feel his skin. It was slightly cooler than a normal human body temperature, and she shivered. It wasn't from cold, the Timelord had attacked her earlobe, and she was finding it _very _hard to concentrate.

He smiled against Rose's skin in barely contained amusement at her helplessness. He had forgotten he could do this, and was now finding himself pleasantly surprise at the response he was getting. He didn't have to look into her mind to know that he was driving her _crazy_.

"Oi," she said roughly, "S'not funny..." She attempted to sound indignant, but she only came across as pleading.

Stifling a chuckle, he got back to the task at hand, and striped her camisole off. His lips were off of her for only a second before he continued his torturous work. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her jeans, he pulled them off her, not even bothering with the zipper. That now left Rose in her under garments, and the Doctor only in trousers. She soon fixed that, taking his trousers off for him. She glanced down at his rear and found what she saw _quite_ pleasing. When he descended to the top of her breast, she raked her nails down his back, pulling him closer. He quickly reached behind her and unclipped her bra, pulling it off and going straight for one of her nipples. She gasped at this new feeling, looking up at the ceiling. After a few moments there, the Timelord traveled down her body, planting kisses here and there, nose skimming across her abdomen gently. He slowly slipped her panties off, revealing her completely. His eyes flashed up to hers, making sure that this was okay, and she was surprised by his look. She had never seen his eyes so dark. That was wiped away when he began teasing her clit with his tongue. Gasping and grabbing the sheets beside her, that was the first time she called his name that night. He made sure it wasn't the last.

Plunging in a finger into her core while he continued tasting her, he listened intently for anything that might clue him in to what she liked best. After a while, he felt her tensing up against him, and his eyes flickered up, wondering what was wrong.

"Doctor..." a trill of pleasure went through him when she said his name "I can... can't hold... on much...longer..."

He grinned, and continued what he was doing, if not a bit faster this time. After a couple minutes, she released, her back arching. She called his name loudly, only making his desire to her say it more grow. Once he'd finished cleaning his face, he looked down at her hungrily and pushed down his pants. A the while, Rose lay in her spot, panting and watching him. Once he'd thrown the last piece of clothing to the side, he spread her legs a bit wide.

"I have to have you now, Rose." he murmured in a husky voice. "It can't wait any longer."

She nodded, totally agreeing with him. She reached up and pulled his down to her, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. Needing no further incentive, he pushed down into her hard, almost roughly, granting him a load moan from the woman under him. He paused there, completely sheathed, to let her adjust to him. But he grew impatient, and his lust for her was driving him _mad_. Pulling out halfway, he pumped back into her, his pleasure making him see stars. He managed a steady rythym, and was able to pay more attention to kiss Rose. The way she was saying his name against his lips made him want her more. He picked up the speed, and started attacking her neck. The combined sensations were bringing Rose to the edge.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled out as she came around him.

Her climax had made her clench around his length, tightening _oh_ so deliciously. Grunting a bit, he came right after and collapsed on her. He placed a softer kiss on her lips, loving and sweet, and rolled over, pulling out. Laying on his back, he wrapped his arms around Rose when she curled up next to him. He turned to kiss her head, and fell asleep, guilty and utter happiness fighting for control.

* * *

**Hayyyyy ^-^ So, there you go, Doctor and Rose, finally together. Hope you enjoy, and please, please _please _ drop a comment/review! Tell me how you like it?**

**~Kudos**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me so long, just couldn't seem to get it right... That dreaded morning after, don't we all hate those? .**

**Anyways, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Keep in Touch**

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor woke up and groaned softly, smacking a hand to his eyes. What had he _done _last night to give him such a headache? Of course it only took him a few seconds to realize that there was an arm around his waist and a head on his chest. He froze, and looked down slowly. Seeing Rose, he exhaled and his eyes widened. _Rose?_ For a moment he just stared at her trying to remember. _Oh, right..._ he blinked a couple of times, slightly unable to believe what had happened. Then the surprise and confusion was swept away by a wave of embarrassment and guilt and shame. What had he done? Disgusted with himself, he carefully slipped out of her hold, putting a pillow under her head instead. In doing this he saw the bruises on her neck, and froze once more. Feeling like the air was kicked out of his lungs, he closed his eyes at the sight, trying to drown out the small voice in the back of his head that was smug about it all. He quickly slipped on his pants and trousers, but couldn't find his shirt. Sighing, he left the room without it, thinking it was probably in the bed and he didn't want to wake her. No, he couldn't face her right at the moment. _What had he done?_

Wanting to get it out of his mind, he traveled to the kitchen and began making eggs with bacon. It was one of Rose's favorites, and he wanted to be able to give her _something _good for the horrible thing he'd done last night. As it were, it didn't take long for the smell to travel to his room and wake her. He was about to pile the food into a plate when he felt a couple of soft arms wrap around his waist. Stiffening, he slowly put down the pan and turned, swallowing hard. He looked up at the ceiling, not being able to meet her eyes.

"Morning." she murmured, placing a hand on his chest. When he recoiled, she paused and frowned worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Unclenching a hand by his side, he brought it up to run it through his floppy hair. "Rose... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered in hushed agony.

"For what? What's happened?" she was starting to get alarmed, thinking something bad had happened to someone she knew. "Is it mum? Is she alright?"

He closed his eyes, flexing his jaw muscle. "What I did was unforgivable... Please... I'm sor-" His words were cut off by her hand. Eyes snapping open, he looked down in confusion to see her shaking. He felt even worse until he realized she was laughing.

"Oh, this is so typically you, Doctor." she snorted, taking her hand off his lips, only to hold his face. "Did you honestly think I didn't want this?"

He only looked down at her with pain filled eyes. Of course he was blaming himself for it, he harassed her! Oh, the Tyler slap he would get from her mother... Make the slap a plural.

"_Please,_" she smiled, shaking her head in exasperation, "I've told you how I felt, Doctor, I thought you remembered..."

He opened his mouth to argue that it was no reason for him to take advantage of her, but yet again, she cut him off.

"And anyways, did you honestly think I couldn't fight off someone I _didn't _want to have sex with?"

He looked down at her in disbelief, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Oi!" she said indignantly, amusement glinting in her eyes "I _can _take care of myself, you know. I've done it before..."

That last part had him looking down at her more intensely. She'd done what before... fend off someone who wanted to bed her?

"Hold on, what?" He demanded, getting protective. Anger boiled in the bottom of his stomach.

"Is that bacon and eggs?" she suddenly changed topic, worrying him further. "My favorite! You are _amazing._"

She grabbed the plate and dumped some in, sat down at the table and started eating. It seemed that her food was _very _interesting, because all of a sudden she couldn't look at the Doctor.

"Rose." his voice was dark. Rose noticed that it wasn't only the Doctor's appearance that had changed, he was also a bit... angrier, and had yet more self-loathing. So quick to blame himself for things. So _typical._

"Doctor, nothing happened, don't worry." she said in a placating voice. "Besides, I got him back. He won't be having kids anytime soon..." She added with a smile, trying to lighten his mood.

She caught sight of the small smile ghosting around his lips and knew they were out of the danger zone. But she really did hate lying to him...

The Timelord was suddenly _very _aware that he was shirtless, mostly due to the fact Rose was eyeing him of course. She was _trying_ to be discrete, but this new regeneration seemed to have developed great abdominal muscles... He smirked, sitting down at the table with her. Then again, she too was rather indecent. She only had his shirt on and probably just a pair of pants. Distracting... No, don't think of that. You can't do that. He picked up one of her hands and started tracing circles on the back of it and playing with her fingers, trying to think of something else. She watched him, enjoying the food he had made.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked, pushing the plate towards him. She felt bad eating all the food.

He just shook his head and replied "I don't need to eat as often as you. If it were Jamie Dodgers though..."

Rose laughed , but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He was still blaming himself, and when he looked at her, there was no trace of the lust or love from the day before. Uncertainty washed through her, making her slightly self-conscious. She pulled her hand from his, and looked away, feeling hurt. Did he not like her that way? Was _that _the reason he was feeling so horrible about it? The though stabbed her through the heart. No, better not think of that.

"Rose?" Of course his voice was soft and incredibly sweet, laced with concern. So not helping... "What's the matter?"

"You didn't-" Her voice cracked, and she couched a bit to cover it up. "I mean, I know it must be different for you. That's fine, doesn't matter." She mumbled

He stayed silent, looking at her with confused eyes. Those green eyes, how they captivated her...

She sighed, feeling a blush coming on. "I understand that for you, being a Timelord, it's probably not as much of a big deal. It's okay if you didn't... _like_ it as us humans do. But for me, from past experience, the was _incredible._ I couldn't really imagine it getting better than that. And I do understand if you don't feel the same way. Honestly, it must be awkward for you, doing that with someone who's just a friend. I, on the other hand, really do-" she cut herself off, not wanting to make it more awkward. She was really blushing now, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "But, honestly, that's fine... It doesn't matter." She dropped her fork, suddenly not in the mood for breakfast.

He was hurting her. Again. How many times would she let him do that before she realized that she deserved better? Part of him wished it were soon, not wanting her to been in pain because of him anymore. However, the other part wanted her to stay forever. His selfish part.

"Rose..." his voice failed him, and he reached up with a hesitant hand to brush the hair out of her face. He got up and went to stand right next to her. Turning her chair so that she faced him, he gently pulled her up so that they were standing face to face. "You're actually worried that I didn't _enjoy _myself?" When her eyes wouldn't meet his, he puffed out a gusty sigh, angrier with himself than before. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he though of a way to make her realize how wrong she was. How completely opposite his feelings were to what she thought. His selfish side was egging him on to do what he _really _wanted, to not just talk his way through this. And this time, it won.

Looping his arms around her waist, he pulled her up against him a bit roughly. When she looked up at him in surprise, she only got a flash of his dark eyes before he capture her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms immediately snaked up around his neck, and she brought herself closer. The monster inside him was roaring in triumph. The Doctor lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He knew they wouldn't make it to the his bed room, but the kitchen didn't seem like the best place to do what he wanted to do. So carefully walking to the corridor to some other place that they could take this, he broke off the kiss and started attacking her neck. She hugged him closer, her head tilting to the side so he had easier access.

Once they were in the corridor, the Timelord kept one hand on the wall so he could maybe find a room. After a few moments he did, and as he opened the door and he stumbled in with his precious cargo, he looked up to see that it was his room. _Thank you, Dear._ He did love his TARDIS. Once he reached the bed, he fell onto it, making sure to keep his weight off Rose. Looking down at her, he saw absolute love and lust in her eyes. He only hoped he was transmitting the same message. Then again, it was hard to concentrate on showing affections when she was biting her bottom lip. He stare grew darker. Crushing his lips to hers, he ripped his shirt she was wearing right open, disregarding the buttons that were popping off. Gripping the top of her undergarment, he wasted no time and pulled off almost as quickly. He pulled his trousers off, all the while taking in every inch that made up Rose Tyler. Oh yes, multiple Tyler slaps from one Jackie, but at the moment he couldn't care less. If he was to go down, he would make it worth it, doing exactly what he had wanted to do since that woman stepped in his TARDIS.

Once his own pants were off, he climbed up the bed so that he was hovering above her. Lowering his face to hers, he whispered in a husky voice "I love you." and kissed her in earnest. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in, putting down a steady rhythm wight away. His thoughts rational dissipated once more as he gave into the selfish monster that resided in him. And like the last time, it didn't take long at all before they both came undone, screaming each other's names. He stayed on top of her not finding enough to care whether he was heavy or not. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and her hand came up to caress the back of his neck. Once he could shape a semi-coherent thought, he shift so that his weight was more the bed than her. He then promptly fell asleep, murmuring "I love you" over and over. Rose just stared at the ceiling and smiled.

"I love you too..." she whispered, but he was too far gone to hear anything anymore.

* * *

**So there ya go! Finally out ^-^ I had a pretty hard time getting this right. Had to restart quite a few times. Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Until next time my favorite little whovians ^-^**

**~Kudos**


End file.
